On The Run
by Lumina77
Summary: A Wild ARMs 3 fanfic. They've all been on the run for the longest time now, and the situation around them seems to finally be lessening. Virginia finds it hard to leave Jet alone, especially since he has nowhere else to go…


**Pairings: **Jet x Virginia

**Notes:**I love this pairing… squealed every moment in the game where it seemed possible. XD, I thought they deserved a nice ending together…, so I added my own sequel to the game's sequel… JET AND VIRGINIA FOREVER!

By the way, I will warn you now that this is a spoiler to those that haven't finished the game… because I'm writing of what happens after the game. So be warned. :)  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination.<p>

Thanks for reading!

**Description:**They've all been on the run for the longest time now, and the situation around them seems to finally be lessening. While Clive and Gallows head back to their homes, Virginia finds it hard to leave Jet alone, especially since he has nowhere else to go… so she invites him to come to her house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On The Run<strong>_

Jet Enduro stepped outside of Virginia Maxwell's house and felt the cool breeze of the wind blowing onto his face. His silver hair fell into the way of his eyes, blocking the bright-lit sun from bothering him. It was only morning, why did it have to be so hot and bright already?

A sudden flashback to the moment of a week ago, when the team had realized they were safe, and no longer had to go on the run. They've been travelling together for a long time now, which he had adjusted to their usual loud conversations, despite him being an anti-social. But things had become awkward in just three days.

With everything in place, Clive had wanted to return back to his home before they were to set out on any more journeys. Being away from home must have been a long wait for his family, having both a wife and kids. Gallows wanted to quickly return to his grandmother and brother's side as well, which only made sense.

He had no family to turn to. After they both left, it made for an awkward conversation with Virginia that went along the lines of something like this:

"With the two heading back home for the moment, I should also see how aunt and uncle are doing…" Virginia spoke softly, walking alongside Jet. Then she gave a side glance toward Jet. "But, you don't have anywhere to go…"

"It's fine. You should go. I'll just travel around." Jet answered briefly.

"It's not fine!" She persisted. "Come to my place. I'm sure they won't mind, and there's plenty of room as well."

She smiled, looking slightly hopeful. He just couldn't say no. He wasn't sure what he was thinking, but his mouth slipped. "Sure."

She grinned and nodded, almost looking excited. "Alright! Let's go."

In a way, he knew that she wouldn't let him say no for an answer. She was stubborn, and the type to be so caring that she just couldn't leave anyone alone. It was thanks to her that he was able to realize his own worth.

When they arrived to Boot Hill and approached Virginia's house, she was quickly embraced by her aunt and uncle. Even the dog that hung around her house approached with a wagging tail. For the slight moment, Jet felt a bit distant from the others. Everyone had a family to go to, had a place to return home to. He knew that once the journeying was all over, he wouldn't have a set place to go back to. But he had promised himself, and the others, to create new memories of his own, memories of a better Filgaia.

Virginia quickly explained the situation to her family and they quickly greeted Jet into their home. So warm. The house was cozy and felt homely.

But the three days that passed by, he found his eyes wandering often. His eyes would stray from a bookshelf to Virginia. From the dinner plates to her eyes, from the pictures on a table across from him to her lips… just what was he thinking?

Little did he know that the feelings he had were mutual. Virginia could never resist Jet. She could never leave him alone. There was something about him that kept pulling her in. She impulsively invited him here, but every time she looked at him, she felt nervous.

And now he stood outside the house, ready to leave. He just couldn't stand this uncomfortable feeling he had whenever he was around Virginia. Well, it wasn't like he was leaving just to avoid her, either. He left thinking that it would be better to do what he had planned to do after they saved Filgaia: create new memories.

But he was caught.

"Jet!" Virginia cried out as she ran toward him.

He remained silent in an attempt to be excused from leaving.

"I thought something was wrong when I saw this…" She pulled out the small note he left on his pillow before he left. It only wrote 'thanks' on there. "I went to your room and no one was there. I searched everywhere for you in the house, and I figured you must have left… I'm so glad I caught you on time…"

"I must not have left fast enough if you caught up to me." Jet muttered, keeping his head low, averting to stare into her eyes. He heard the sound of her breathing, which sounded slightly heavy, probably due to the fact that she ran around the house looking for him, and in a panic.

"Don't be like that… why did you want to leave?" Virginia asked.

"I'm going… on another run." Jet answered.

"But how come you didn't tell me? I would have come with you." She pouted.

"I want to create new memories of Filgaia. Didn't think I needed to tell anyone. It's not really important." Jet sighed. He turned to leave, but Virginia grabbed his arm.

"Then I want to help you to create new memories! I want to be a part of your new memories…" She blushed immediately after she realized what she said.

Jet was rather oblivious to her feelings and his own, but something felt tingly on the inside. He groaned. "It's not like I forced you to come. It's your own decision." But truly, he wouldn't mind having her as company, even if she was one of the chatterboxes he despised when they all first met.

"Great! Then, let me grab some things and tell my uncle and aunt." She grinned.

She ran off, and an hour later she came back.

"What kind of things did you have to get!" Jet sighed.

"Sorry… did that take too long?" Virginia apologized and then showed her mini suitcase. "It's a trip, much different then fighting for our lives right? So I grabbed a few things we might need."

Jet shrugged. "Let's go."

"Yeah." She smiled.

Three more awkward days had passed. They had searching for signs of greenery ever since the first sighting as their new memories to make. Mostly, they've just been wondering around the now less-then-dry land and camping out. Jet had to admit, it was pretty thoughtful for Virginia to have thought of getting camping equipment for their journey.

Virginia had taken notice of how much distance there was between them. She wanted to close the distance, and took any opportunity in doing so.

"Jet, isn't it a little more chilly outside then usual? Come closer to the campfire with me." She would offer with a smile.

But she would receive a shrug as an answer. "I'm fine like this."

Eventually, Virginia decided to take a more direct approach, on the now third day, while camping out at night.

She knew how much attention she paid to him, and only him. Throughout their time together as a team, she often found herself worrying or caring about Jet the most, but she did care for the others as well. Still, these feelings of hers did not go unnoticed for her; she recognized them as feelings of love.

Jet didn't understand anything. Especially after finding out he was nothing but a mere 'android' he felt even more confused. He didn't even know if he could experience emotions, he had always seen life as dull from what he remembered until he met the three chatterboxes. Since then, he felt things had been… fun, and worthwhile. Could he feel emotions? He wasn't sure, but he did know that some other emotion was growing somewhere in his heart towards Virginia.

And Virginia was determined to get that out of him.

"Jet…" She whispered softly, linking her arm around his, in a sitting position in the dark night right before the campfire. "Tell me what you're thinking of. I can't ever understand you, but I want to understand you more…"

Jet remained silent, looking away from Virginia because if he glanced at her, he wouldn't know where to look. He was afraid he might even end up staring.

"Jet, please look at me." Virginia pleaded.

Jet eventually gave in, looking Virginia's way and staring into her eyes. He didn't know what to say, he was absolutely speechless.

"Tell me what you're thinking about." Virginia demanded, not moving her eyes away from his.

"What use would it be to know what my thoughts are? I'm just an android, aren't I?" Jet muttered, knowing that it was these kinds of words that pissed Virginia off.

"Don't say that!" To Jet's surprise, Virginia was coming to tears. Her watery eyes had startled him. "You know that no matter what, you're still Jet! And you were given a chance to live in this new Filgaia."

A tear rolled down her cheeks, and jet found himself brushing it away with his thumb, then suddenly his own body moved on its own as he brushed her hair aside softly. When he realized what he was doing, he pulled away. But before he could get away and stand up, Virginia firmly held onto him, and then smiled.

"Please don't let go of me." She said.

He could no longer control himself. He finally decided to let what his body desired most, and it was Virginia that it wanted. He leaned over and kissed Virginia lightly on the lips. When he realized that Virginia wasn't resisting, and she seemed entranced, he pulled her in for a deeper yet passionate kiss.

After a moment, they finally pulled away from each other.

Virginia tried again. "Jet, what are you thinking of right now?"

Jet blushed. Looking away, he spoke quietly, "I like you."

Virginia grinned widely. "Me too! I love you Jet. For a while now."

They sat close to each other. _I finally closed the distance_, Virginia thought to herself. They sat before the blazing campfire, not wanting to let go of each other.

"What about the others? Should we tell them?" Virginia thought out loud, and then glanced over to Jet, wondering what his answer would be.

"We don't have to. No one has to know, we can just go on a run forever, just me and you." He smirked.

Virginia was surprised, she seemed to have just discovered a new side of Jet, a more dangerous one, and she wondered if she had just put herself in danger by being direct. But she knew that she wouldn't want it any other way. A smile had crept up on her, evidentially showing her answer to Jet. She knew she was just going to love learning more and more about Jet's new side, while on the run.

* * *

><p>Well, it was my first time writing a fanfic, so please go easy on the reviews? XD I absolutely enjoyed writing this fanfic, playing the game, and everything! I'm currently playing Wild ARMs 4, and planning on finishing it (I never did finish it last time, so I restarted playing it again). Then after, it's gonna be the 5th one!<p>

Reviews will help me improve possible future stories, or if you want a sequel or something along the lines of those. :)


End file.
